This invention relates to whipped cream dispensers. More specifically, this invention relates to a whipped cream dispenser comprising an aerosol-type container having a discharge valve which is opened by tilting the valve spout, and it includes means to limit the tilting of the spout and relieving stress on the stem.
Since at least the 1950's there have been patents disclosing pressurized containers for whipped cream in which a flexible spout is mounted in the opening of the container. The spout receives the stem of a relatively rigid valve element which terminates downwardly in a valve head normally seating in the inlet of the spout. In operation, the container is inverted and the spout is tipped causing the stem to unseat the valve head, permitting discharge. The stem often includes a deflector for assisting in foaming and guiding the fluid to an expansion chamber in the spout and frequently the upper end of the spout has inwardly curving petals presenting a "tulip" top to focus the discharge and reduce spattering.
Examples of such structure are:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,957,610 Michel; 3,722,760 Hug; 2,975,944 Michel; 3,758,007 Rosen; 2,992,760 Turk; 4,958,755 Gerstung.
The above described arrangement in more or less similar embodiments has been used for years. At the same time, aerosol valves typified by structures used in dispensing hair spray and deodorants have taken a different form wherein a plastic valve body is mounted in a pedestal on a metal mounting cup, the valve body containing a tilt-type valve element having a tubular stem extending upwardly through a sealing gasket and an opening in the mounting cup. Such structures are typified by the old Briechle U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,298 issued Nov. 24, 1964.
It has been found relatively recently that tilt-type aerosol valves can be used for whipped cream provided they are fitted with a whipped cream actuator spout which telescopes onto the tubular valve stem. The actuator has contained a stationary deflector element and has been formed with a tulip upper end.
One of the serious drawbacks of earlier embodiments of whipped cream dispensers using tilt-type aerosol valves described above has been stem breakage. Inherent in the use of the actuator as an extension of the aerosol stem is that considerable leverage is developed which places an inordinant stress on the fragile stem. Such stems usually of plastic such as an acetal have an outside diameter of 0.155" with a wall thickness of only 0.018 inch. As a result, whipped cream dispensers using tilt-type valves have failed, snapping off at the stem just above the gasket.
It is an object of the present invention to limit the tilting of the discharge actuator and reduce the stress on the stem in such a combination. The limit is effected by asserting a positive stop relationship between the actuator and the metal pedestal of the mounting cup.